Flogging Filching Plagiarists
by Sugar0o
Summary: This is a Colab work by Montir0o Productions: Summary: Sesshomaru, a closet-avid online-fiction reader, and Kagome, a budding writer, are both effected by the actions of a plagiarist. **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning Disclaimer:** The characters of InuYasha are not ours, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. We do not make any money from the writing of this story. The products, Duct Tape, Altoids, Ramen, Plagiarism Database, Monkey Glue, Coffee, etc, Do not belong to us, nor do we make money from the use of them in this fanfiction. The supposed online sites of '' and '' are fictional as far as we know. We neither own either of them and do not make money from the use of those names in this fiction as well.

**Warning: Mature Content; Language, Low Violence, Sex Content: Lemon+Limes, Vulgarness, M/F, Slight D/s, Oral, Possible OOC, General Insanity. You've been warned.**

Montir0o Productions brings you:

* * *

**Flogging Filching Plagiarists**  
written by Monti/r0o  
beta'd by Tenchi no mai, thank you s0o0o0o much btw!

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

Sesshomaru was tired, he'd been at school all day, college was not easy but it wasn't hard either, it was just annoying, yet it was just another stepping point to get to where he needed to be in life. His father ran a large business, one that in time would be his own, sure he'd have to have a wife, more then likely an heir but those things were far from here and now. Sesshomaru wanted only to relax at this point in the evening. He'd met up with a friend of his, Miroku, at a local coffee shop to go over some things for classes, and things had run a bit long.

As it turned out he'd missed dinner with his father, stepmother and brother, and had to grab something quick on the way home. The only good thing about this was that it left him open to partake in one of his growing hobbies, reading online fiction. It was almost a dirty little secret that he'd stumbled on to, even began to write here and there as well. He was hoping his newest favorite author had updated, the story was getting to be very interesting, and he wondered if there would be a lemon soon.

Clicking around his internet browser he nearly grinned with glee when the story was indeed updated. '_KittyEars251'_ was good at that, updating at least once a week. The previous chapter had left Sesshoumaru on edge. A cliff hanger ending with the characters on the precipice of a romantic epiphany that would hopefully lead to a nice long bit of smut. Much to his delight that chapter started with the love struck heroine nearly tackling the hero in a lust driven frenzy.

The writing quickly progressed further into the more intimate parts and Sesshoumaru found his mouth dry and his coffee cup suspiciously empty.. damn, he drank it all. He gulped. The almost lyrical style of the writing made him want to shift and buck his hips as if he were in bed himself, and he felt a familiar tightening in his pants. Shifty eyed he peeked around to see if anyone noticed. Thankfully he didn't think they had. Ducking his head he tucked his computer into it's case, grabbed his coffee cup, and left for home, his laptop case held suspiciously in front of himself to hide the growing erection. He had something to finish reading before bedtime tonight, that was for sure.

The drive home was horrible, it wasn't that he lived far from the college, or that his home was on a slight mountain top, which is was, it was trying hard not to get the wonderful writing of KittyEars out of his mind long enough to get him home safely. Honestly he was certain that the author had it out for him. They had a way with how they were wording their story, it was almost poetically tragic at times, morbidly beautiful at others. He could say honestly that they had an ability to bring even a chilled heart warmth through their expertly written words. He sighed then shifted his twitching appendage that nearly sang for him to stop and turn on his wi-fi to start and finish reading now.

Alas, he had promised himself after one of the author's more steamy chapters from another story a few months before that he would never touch himself in his car again. _Who would have known that the written word could cause his imagination to turn on him like a lustful wanton bitch in heat? _He breathed deeply, hoping that no one was awake when he got home, he loved his family he just really didn't want to deal with them. His father was a jovial male, happy most of the time, but bothersome when it came to meddling in his life. His stepmother, was vapid, and his half-brother, well he didn't want to get into that right now, it was just best if he didn't think about Inuyasha at all.

After parking his car in the vast garage he snuck in the side entrance through the kitchen. Slinking like a cat burglar he peeked around corners and up staircases making sure his way was clear before scurrying down the halls, making the best effort he could to reach his room before running into his family. One of that fates made a 'tsk' noise a second before foiling his plans. "Sesshomaru!" His father's jolly voice boomed just as he was not 5 steps from his doorway. _Could he make it?_ His mind raced.._ probably not_, and he'd be berated for being rude later on so might as well deal with it now.

"Father," a curt nod. A polite enough greeting, now he could go. Not so fast. Lord Touga was about to inquire about his sons day, but his inu nose picked up a peculiar change in his eldest sons scent that had his face stretching into a lascivious grin.

Deciding to needle the taciturn boy he goaded him, "What's got you so flustered?" Sesshoumaru was sure his inner monologue of _'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, not happening. No, no, no...' _wouldn't suffice.

Clenching his jaw tight, his fangs nearly cracking under the pressure of his ire for the male that not only sired him but made his life a living hell any and every time Sesshomaru wanted, and needed him not to, the younger male huffed out his annoyance and settled for glaring. It was an age old tactic that he'd learned from his own mother long ago, taking after her was not always a bad thing. Leveling said glare on the happy male before him he couldn't help, much to his displeasure, that his sire only seemed to gain more joy over his current state, which he was certain the older male could very well scent. Knowing that no matter what he would more then likely not be able to get away with the little he'd said Sesshomaru attempted to, but failed, to simply walk away.

Touga was as always an amused father, certainly when his eldest had told him at a young age that he'd known everything and that he had no reason to go back to school the next day, he'd laughed. Sure, as he'd found out that Sesshomaru had convinced Inuyasha that he too could be like Mary Poppins if only he jumped off the roof with an umbrella, yes he had chuckled, --before punishing him--, but right now the father of two couldn't help but want to tease his eldest. Sesshomaru was an expert at making life difficult, it was only fair he got to return the favor every now and then.

Touga grabbed a chair (he had no idea where it had come from it was just there in the middle of the hallway) and deftly flipped it around before sitting on it, backwards, legs spread casually as if talking to an old pal. He couldn't wipe the grin from his face as he asked excitedly, "Who's the girl?" Sesshoumaru could very nearly see the old dog's tail wagging to and fro happily and he was sure he could almost read thought bubbles around his sire's head that read, _Grand puppies, grand puppies! Oh yay! And GRAND PUPPIES!_

He was definitely not going to inform his sire it was no girl, but a series of strung together words with characters that had him impossibly aroused. And the story book lovers hadn't even gotten past taking their shirts off yet! Yes, much to embarrassing to tell his sire. Bracing himself as if ready for battle Sesshoumaru tensed. Before his father knew quite what he had planned he'd slipped though his bedroom door and slammed it behind him; he was safe. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ He looked to his window to see his father there, floating on his cloud, tapping on the window, still grinning. _Dammit all, where was his step mother to come distract his father when he actually needed her there?!_

Carefully setting his laptop down, his father making it very hard to keep a strong erection, Sesshomaru slowly, gingerly walked over to his window and drew the curtains closed quickly. Long ago he's placed barriers all around his room, his father had known this and now, he was completely shut out. Sesshomaru sighed trying not to feel the slight bit of pitiful-ness that came with the knowledge that his favorite authors words could bring him an erection much faster then some of the females he'd bedded in his life. It was truly a very odd thing to acknowledge. The young inu ignored the laughing he could hear from outside, it was buffered by the barrier spell so that he couldn't truly hear how loud the old dog was being, but just being able to hear it made it all the more embarrassing.

This was not the first time he'd gotten caught like this, and he was certain sooner or later he'd have to show his sire 'the female,' he only hoped by then he actually had one. He sighed once again, getting one was not the problem, he had scores of females coming after him all the time, but none worthy enough of his time. He took a bed partner only to rut and release stress, as he didn't have time for a relationship. He was lucky he still had time for his favorite author as even that was starting to become scarce. _Why couldn't life be more simple?_, he thought as he took off his jacket, and shirt in one pull, leaving his bare and chiseled chest open to the cool air in his room. His nipples pinching a bit as the air conditioner kicked in. He needed to relax, his story would do that for him, so without any more thought or putting off he got himself comfortable by taking off his shoes and throwing himself on his bed before opening his laptop up, getting to the story, and reading to his content.

He started at the beginning of the chapter again, getting back into the flow of the story before he got to the steamy part again. He groaned at the passage about the heroine leaping on the hero and kissing him dizzy. When she tackled the hero into the table and leaped on top of him he was at a crossroads between biting his lip to keep from whimpering, wishing he was in the hero's place, and berating the silly fictional human male for not being on top. When the heroine's methods of seduction grew in desperation and she tore the male's shirt off in an animalistic fashion he had to shift to lay on his side a bit, laying flat on one's belly was not comfortable while sporting a hard on. He tried to keep his personal promise that he wouldn't regress to touching himself until he was at least half way through the chapter.

His resolve though was slipping. It was obvious that the author's fingers had been ravenous in describing every vulgar yet hauntingly beautiful, lust filled passion that the animalist female lead had. It was very easy to put himself in the place for the lead male, feeling her warm thighs wrapped heavily along his own narrow waist, her slight weight pressing down on his hips as his own clawed hands held her to him. He closed his eyes, picturing her just as the author had described her, bright wild eyes that spoke volumes when she herself was shy, yet a tigress in disguise. Wild and nearly untamable obsidian hair that hung below the middle of her back so that when she sung out in her release, throwing her head back it would tickle not only her perfect globed ass but his thighs as well.

Sesshomaru bit back a low moan as he thought about how it would feel to be within the female, her core pulsing around him, her first and would be only lover. He could imagine the words she would and wouldn't be able to say, her stressed calls for him to go_ faster, harder, deeper_. By the kami he was drawn to this story. His breathing was deep, lost in his own thoughts he gave no care to the fact that he'd let a moan out louder then he had planned to. The trance was broken though as he heard an obnoxious pounding on his shared wall with the halfling. He narrowed his eyes vowing that he would slaughter both his father and brother if only to get peace in this home for a night of mental debauchery with his imagined vixen. Not caring to get himself any more worked up lest he unload himself where he lay, he stiffly stood and made his way to take a shower.

Much later that night Sesshomaru lay in bed, half sleep half awake, eyes hooded lazily. His hair still damp from his shower sprawled across the side of his bed he wasn't using. He groaned and stretched out across the bed, wondering what could have awoken him just as he heard a slight, husky, feminine chuckle from somewhere around the foot of his bed. There at the end of the bed stood his story book fantasy friend, clad only in her birthday suit, the pale moonlight bouncing off her skin. She looked like a cross between Lady Godiva and a moon Goddess, but the inner tigress he'd read about could easily be seen as she crawled onto his bed and stalked towards him on all fours.

She hovered over him for a minute, grinning like the Cheshire cat before leaning to nip and lick at the strong, defined line of his jaw. He growled lustfully before wrapping his arms around her and rolling them both onto their sides. Once sufficiently in his grasp, tangled together in the sheets, he began lavishing the column of her neck with hot wet kisses before digressing into very inu like long stroking licks of his tongue. One thing gave him pause though.. she tasted.. _off_. Rather than the salty, sweet taste he expected it was a rather bland taste. The smooth texture he expected was indeed rather rough, stiff and unwavering.

It was then he was reminded of the times he'd held his cell phone or some other mundane object in his mouth to keep it out of the way while performing some task that required both his hands that he realized what the taste was. Plastic. As the fuzzies of dream world faded into brutal wakefulness and he realized his heroine wasn't truly there , he was dumbstruck with the realization of how hard he'd fallen for his favorite writer. Here he was, inudaiyoukai, in bed, tangled in his sheets, curled around the laptop he'd fallen asleep next to, licking and hugging his laptop like it was the bitch he longed to fuck. Flopping onto his back and eyeing the rather large tent in the sheets he made, Sesshomaru decided it would be a long night.

***

Kagome sat up later then she normally would, her fingers and mouse working feverishly. She was a closet lemon fiction writer. She didn't remember when it started, but she thought it had to due with the death of her father when she was younger. Most people when their parents die cry, she was not like most people, and it had worried both her mother and grandfather that she wasn't letting her grief show like they thought she should be. Instead it was thought that perhaps she should start a journal and keep up with her emotions and thoughts there. Yes, she was in fact devastated that her father had died, he in her mind had hung the moon and the stars, and even helped position the sun._ What daughter wouldn't be upset that their father died?_

In reality of it all, Kagome just didn't know how to let her feelings out, her mother was a mess, and her grandfather, her own father's father wasn't much better. To add to all of this there was her baby brother who was just starting to understand who their father was. She'd decided then that she would take care of them, be strong for them, and so she took the advice of the journals and started writing. Back then it wasn't that important, poems mostly, but in middle school she'd had to take a creative writing course and she'd flourished. Now, she was popular on the small site she went to, happy that it had only a small number of members so that her writing wasn't every where, and she was glad that she got actual reviews and not just the basic, 'wonderful update!' She frowned at the thought.

Right now though she was not a happy camper. The only person that knew about her writing was Sango, her oldest and dearest friend, and the only reason she had known was because she'd asked to use her computer once and had stumbled upon it without Kagome knowing. Sango had gone upstairs supposedly to take a few minutes to scan something for school and send it to her email address so that she could use it on her own computer, as she did not have a scanner. She'd left Kagome downstairs, and an hour later the raven head had wondered what became of her friend, wondering if perhaps she'd fallen in the toilet and was too embarrassed to call out for help. She'd giggled then at the thought.

Kagome had instead found Sango looking at her stories. She was mortified and beyond angry, her friend had known that. But in the end, with some swift talking to the young miko, the young slayer had talked her into letting her read the one she was one. Sango had really liked it, and wanted to know what was happening, and what would be happening next. They'd talked after Sango read everything, the slightly older girl was in shock and perhaps awed by her friend. Kagome was a shy girl in nature, but it seemed there was something more lurking beneath her shy facade. With that she'd developed into the author she was today, and apparently someone that was worthy enough of theft.

Right now though she didn't feel very much like giggling, right now if she could she would reach through the screen and rip KittyEars' ears off their pretty little plagiarizing head. To find out that her work had been stolen, plagiarized, was just the thing to set her night off horribly though. Which was why she was up much later then she normally would be.

She'd received an email from her site mod earlier that day, a notice that they'd spotted her work on a much larger site under another SN. At first she'd really hoped it was a misunderstanding, maybe an avid fan that thought more people should see her work and just posted it on another site, hopefully with some credit to her. But no, the little cretin had copied her work word for word and made up fake little author's notes like he'd done the work himself. The worst was seeing KittyEar's reviews.

Seeing praise for her hard work being lavished upon someone so undeserving was devastating, even if they were really complimenting her. Growling at the screen and slamming her fists on the keyboard she promised KittyEars would pay. She would have Sango's computer guru boyfriend, Miroku, help for sure. Having their profile deleted and having their SN shamed through out all of fanfiction was not enough, she was going to get the little thief's ISP number, find out where they lived, and lay into them like a starving dog on a five dollar buffet.

***

Inuyasha was feeling like a smug bastard. He couldn't help it. While he did not like school, he had always done what was needed to not only get by but pad his grade as much as he could. In high school if it had meant kissing up to a geek or a dork, it was done, not only that but he had friends in low places. Right now his creative writing class was the only thing keeping him from flunking his second semester in freshmen year. His teacher was enthralled by the story 'he' weaved. Honestly he had found the sight long ago that he 'borrowed' it from.

The author, a _'CagedTigress'_ was awesome, even he could see it, and that was why he'd taken her work. He'd been a fan of hers for a bit of time, and only felt a little bit of unease at taking her work. Honestly, the girl updated about one - two different stories once a week. He figured she probably didn't have a life. He'd read her authors notes a time or two, she was a shy one with a wild side. He figured though what she didn't know wouldn't really matter anyway.

Never the brilliant one, the inu hanyou had never thought that an admin on the site he had set up his account for his creative writing class would have someone that also went to the small personally run site that CagedTigress actually posted on. If he had known what was to befall him, he might have picked someone else to steal from. Wild animals caged were often most dangerous when released, the little raven head miko was no different, of course he didn't know this. Smiling to himself as reviews poured into the site he could only be grateful. For every positive review his story got, his grade went up a point, after 100% was achieved it went towards extra credit, something he dearly needed. If everything worked out, he'd pass second semester with a breeze.

Checking everything, Inuyasha pulled up the small site noticing another update on CagedTigress' story. Grinning he clicked on it. A quick obligatory scroll through just to see what it was about so he could make a convincing authors note and he went about his normal copy and paste routine. He yawned while waiting for the page to scroll and highlight all the text. Damn her chapters were long. Not too long after KittyEars' new chapter was posted, complete with notes about his inspiration and how much time he spent writing this chapter. So he hadn't read through the whole thing, he was tired and he could do it in the morning. Getting up from his desk he stumbled sleepily over to his bed, stripped to his boxers, and crawled in for a good nights sleep, dreaming of easy A's.

Kagome grinned almost evilly. There was nothing like getting revenge in your own personal way. Yes, she was still going to have Miroku help her find the IP address of the idiot that thought to steal her work, she was even going to give him a naked picture of Sango that he'd taken of her on Kagome's 'FunSaver' disposable last year that she had developed and thankfully he hadn't gotten from her yet. _Who said she was above bribery?_ When she was done with KittyEars' if everything worked out the way she wanted, well the short and fuzzies on that cat would be butchered, mutilated, and well the ass' PC would probably melt down. She was going to have Miroku do his worst to the hack that thought to take her hard written stories and post them as his or her own.

Kagome was just annoyed, no, beyond that... angry. This was her emotions poured out into fictitious characters, her dreams, what she felt like, to have it ripped away and so publicly displayed was like walking out in front of your school naked, for every one to judge. She scowled. Miroku would end up finding out about her stories but she was certain she could have Sango beat him into promising never to tell a soul. She nodded to herself in agreement, if he did say something then she'd castrate him, she might only be about 5'4" but she was beyond scary when angry, or so she was told.

Smiling at the thought Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her own twisted revenge. She had purposefully started to ruin her own story, she knew it would cause personal messages as well as upset fans but when it was done she would apologize to them all for what she was now doing. Besides, putting the sentence _'I love Apples and Bannana's._' into your own fiction around 20 times randomly was just too amusing. She couldn't wait to see what happened soon. With that in mind she had only one thing left to do, creating a new account on the larger web page. She planned to really get the jackass that had done this to her. Forums blazing, online friends to help fight the good fight, it was on.

***

AN: There's 3 more chapters to go! I hoped you enjoyed this Montir0o Production, more to come. Tell us what you think. - r0o


	2. Chapter 2

**here's your update!**

Warning: Mature Content; Language, Low Violence, Sex Content: Lemon+Limes, Vulgarness, M/F, Slight D/s, Oral, Possible OOC, General Insanity. You've been warned.

Montir0o Productions brings you:

**Flogging Filching Plagiarists **

written by **Monti/r0o**  
beta'd by Tenchi no mai! thank you again!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sesshomaru crawled groggily from his bed, hair askew and eyes baggy, the errant arousal from reading last nights fiction had him sleeping fretfully at best and the restless night had not been kind to his required amount of beauty sleep. Reaching over he tapped the refresh button on the fiction page, normally KittyEars' didn't update so often but one could always hope. Low and behold there was a new chapter. Putting off showering and waking up for a more opportune time he curled back into his blankets and set about reading the new chapter, he didn't have to worry too much about time as his first classes weren't until the afternoon.

The chapter started off well, it was the day after the impulsive tryst between the main characters and they were talking over how their relationship had changed. He liked that, the characters were usually level headed and not impulsive so the fiction was to the point and lacking in unnecessary drama. Reading through the smooth flow of words, suddenly his brain almost derailed as he ran into a terribly misplaced statement. He reread it just to make sure his newly awakened mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

_'He reached over, placing a comforting hand on her arm and repeated his assurances that there was indeed a thriving love between them not just momentary lust I LOVE APPLES AND BANANAS!'_

He blinked. _What the hell?_ From there it was all down hill. Suddenly the characters were at it again, but rather than the lemon like the previous day this one was awkward, clumsy, fumbling, and the characters were screaming all kinds of cheesy things that made his eye twitch just to read. The normally immaculate grammar morphed into run on sentences, excessive paragraphs peppered with commas, soon all the quotation marks disappeared and dialogue was running in with narration. Then came the terrible, the worst of all errors to the world of writing, the eye burning, mind boggling _**WALLOFTEXT.**_

Staring at the page wide eyed he quickly closed it and ran off to go take a cold shower, maybe he was just having a nightmare now like he was having that nice dream last night. The cold shower would wake him up then and all would be right in the world.

The hope that he'd been daydreaming, or perhaps not fully awake and thus resulting in delirium, of which he hoped was the cause of the now glaring WALLOFTEXT was still in fact very much on his screen. Feeling betrayed and hurt, not understanding what had happened to his beloved author, he willed as much negativity as he could away from himself. His shower had helped greatly, the glaring angry massive block of unending writing did not. The letters and some times words just seemed to mash together into something that was just scary, the whole thing had his inner beast even whining. He resolved to leave a review, it wouldn't be the first time, and he hoped to kami that this type would be a last time, Sesshomaru was not a nice guy in almost any arena.

His own personal account didn't have any fiction as of yet, but he was known on this website as a scathing reviewer. _'BelovedKiller'_ was often known to not only give reviews that were critical and to the point, but if he found your work lacking, well it had been said that more then a few admins were asked to block him from being able to review. His fingers worked like his own acid tongue and ripped into the author that had been his favored for such a long time. He didn't bother with name calling or belittling but just the facts. This was just horrid, he'd typed more than once. By the time he was done, he'd given a review that would make a regular paid reviewer cry. He kinda felt proud over that.

Deciding that he'd had enough of this, his day damned near ruined as it was, he made it out of his room early enough to meet Miroku at their local coffee shop. They still had things to talk about in some of their classes, and he himself needed to be on campus by eleven thirty. Getting dressed and leaving before the old man could give him hell Sesshomaru was off to talk to the monk.

***

Kagome had gotten Miroku's class schedule from Sango early that morning and found she had some time to catch Miroku outside of his two o'clock class. She stood leaning against the wall while students filed from the room and finally spotted him at the tail end of the pack, walking beside Sesshomaru. She blushed and looked down hoping he'd still see her despite her less then confidant posture. She'd written a few of her most private unposted fictions with a white haired demon as the lead male, a way of alleviating her crush on her hanyou friends older brother. He was perfect, obviously trained, as was evident by his toned body, and was very intelligent from what she'd heard from people. One of her biggest fantasies was that he would read her stories and like them. _But who was she kidding? A guy like him probably didn't have time to sit around reading silly old fiction._

Miroku spotted her and said his goodbyes to Sesshomaru before going towards her. When she noticed him coming, thoughts of being demure and unnoticeable in front of Sesshomaru vanished and the vengeful flames she'd felt for KittyEars the night before came back full force. Oh yes, this was her ticket to payback. The sudden evil gleam in her eyes gave Miroku pause, he pondered how quickly he could run the other way before she caught him. But then, thinking rationally, he realized he hadn't done anything wrong to warrant such ire and decided he was safe in approaching her. A soon as he was in arms reach she seized his hand and he found himself dragged down the hall and thrust into an empty computer lab, her slamming the door behind them. She spun on him with a maniacally gleeful expression and said in hurried hushed tones, "I need your help with something."

His hentai mind couldn't resist making a comment about their secluded setting, "My dear Kagome I never knew.. though I must assure my heart belongs to dear Sango-sama, though I do appreciate your offer." It was a joke but the innuendo was there and he took a mild bit of pleasure in the tensing of her shoulders and the angry shiver of her body, knowing his goading hit the mark, before he braced for the maelstrom to come.

Kagome counted to ten, getting angry and hurting him BEFORE he did what she wanted wasn't a good way to get him to do what she wanted. With that in mind she calmed her nerves and ordered her thoughts. Honestly, her stories even though they were on the world wide web were still somewhat private, the flush sense that she was about to make herself slightly vulnerable to anyone other then Sango unnerved her. Kagome Higurashi while 'shy and meek,' was a solid rock of a being, it could never be said that any taunting or teasing had ever given her pause to shed tears and on more then one occasion she had rained fire and brimstone upon bullies and attackers who thought to tease her. Everyone that knew her knew she was sweet, she was quiet, but if you pushed her too far it was in all likelyhood that she was going to hurt you and you would not be walking properly for a day or more.

Keeping herself calm she began, "Flattery will get you no where, but I'm hoping that a picture will get me what I need from you." she said still keeping her calm, and watching as Miroku's masculine brow arched in question. "Remember when we, Sango, you and myself took that trip last year. You tried to get some friend to come out, but he couldn't so it was just the three of us?" he nodded showing he remembered, he'd of course joked and played with them both, but he'd seriously tried to get into Sango's pants in any way possible, yet Sango had clung to Kagome as much as she could, he'd been very annoyed at Sesshomaru after that for about a day. Either way Kagome kept talking, "Do you remember the picture you took of Sango, the one that she gave you a black eye over?" His eyes rounded, if he remembered correctly he'd some how gotten her naked while changing into a swimsuit. He smiled lecherously.

"My dear Lady Kagome, what are you planning?" he couldn't help but ask. While he didn't know exactly the details of Kagome Higurashi, he did know she was not the female she always presented to the world, while she wasn't a loose woman, she wasn't a shy girl either.

"I need you to do some.. hacking," she started confidently. Knowing he wouldn't do such a thing for no good reason because of it's illegal nature she continued on. "I.. uh... write things.. and post them online, on a small community website. And this jerk.. well he stole it and plagiarized it on another, larger website. I need you to get his ISP and his address and in exchange I might give you the picture of Sango." She turned her head to the side and shifted her eyes to peek at him from the corner of them, forming what she was hoping was an innocent looking posture. She thought that went well, she'd glazed over it enough to not reveal that her writing fell into the category of erotic and he would most likely help her now. "But if she founds out you have the picture I have no idea where you got it! Kay?" She stated sternly, she needed to add that so she wouldn't be in trouble with Sango herself.

She hadn't known Miroku could move so fast, but he was in front of one of the empty computers in the lab before she could blink. "Easy stuff." He mumbled, "All I have to do is get into the sites database, just a few admin passwords to hack through before I can get the IP. The phone company's info will be a little more of a pain but still, half hour tops and I've got your guys address." He was tapping the keys frantically thinking of all the various sizes he could have that picture blown up to. Yes, poster sized naked Sango would look very good next to his bed, maybe he'd have a copy laminated and hang it up in the shower too. His tummy grumbled and he thought maybe he could weasel just a bit more out of this deal, "Uh.. Since I'll be a bit do you think you could throw in lunch?" He grinned sheepishly, "I forgot to pick up something to eat before class."

Kagome was in such an insanely good mood knowing her revenge was soon to be got, she wrote down the URL for KittyEars profile and skipped from the room to go pick them up some munchies, a grin plastered on her face. The small raven haired girl nearly skipped out to her motorcycle, she'd thought to get a moped but for only a few hundred yen more she was able to get the bike instead, her brother had certainly loved it, not that her mother or grandfather had. She felt a sort of calm on the motorcycle, beyond that it got her where she wanted to be fast, certainly faster then a moped might, and she didn't get stuck like drivers in cars did. She made her way easily to one of the ramen shops near campus, and picked up some oden as well as a few rice balls, and other easy to eat treats, of course being near a college it was dirt cheap and freshly made. All in all the trip only took her forty five minutes total.

What she hadn't thought about was the fifteen minutes she'd made Miroku wait. While he was an upstanding guy when it came to defending you in any situation, he was possibly the world's biggest pervert. By the time she made it back to him in the enclosed and secluded computer lab, with food, that she should not have in there, he was already half way though one of her older shorter erotic stories. She nearly let the food fall right then and there. She could already feel the hentai coming off of him in waves, it was nearly palpable. Gaining her nerves Kagome steeled herself, she'd known there was a chance he'd see them, now she'd just have to threaten his life, manhood, 'future children holder's' -aka his boys-, to make sure he never breathed a word of this to anyone.

Clearing her throat, Miroku looked like a kid that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It was rare to get the pervert to blush, to see that she had that kind of reaction from her writing she couldn't help but laugh. Her bell like laughter broke the tension she hadn't even realized had been created and she walked over with the food. They ate in curious quiet, the other wondering what to do, while she wondered just what she would have to do to keep this under wraps, Miroku wondered more about the enigma that was Kagome. Sure they had been friends for a few years, sure he knew a lot about her, but there were things he obviously was clueless about. This was all just proof. He couldn't help it he had to ask, the idea of it all was just killing him.

"So...," Miroku drawled. "You wrote this?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and shifted his eyes between her and the computer screen.

She blushed at his behavior, she couldn't help it. Then she squared her shoulders and readied herself for the barrage of comments sure to come. "Yea, I did. So what of it?" She answered defiantly. Miroku just smiled before turning back to the screen, continuing his slow scroll down the screen as he finished up the end of the fiction. Kagome sucked a noodle from her oden into her mouth loudly, looking at Miroku a little uncertainly. Yes, she loved her stuff and she got a lot of good reviews for it, and sure it was bringing the hentai out in him, but the insecure little part of her that had only posted her fictions on a small site because she wanted it to stay more private needed to know. So it was her turn to ask the question. "So," she mumbled around her mouthful of noodles, "What do you think?" She hoped this connoisseur of all things perverted thought well of her.

Miroku grinned, who would have thought the five foot nothing miko would have all this in her, if his heart wasn't already set on Sango he might have made other plans for a lady figure in his life, maybe someone shorter then he, bright blue eyes, and striking black hair. He sighed, timing was such a key to life, oh well, he was already happy with his violent lady love. Getting back to what he was reading, he answered her honestly, "While I can see this seems to be a shorter early work, I like the flow of your words, you seem to have a mastery and command of the topic, which is peculiar knowing the source. I must say I'm surprised but in a delighted sort of way. Honestly you might have gotten yourself a new fan-boy." he laughed wholeheartedly making her smile and breath far more easily. If a hentai mind like Miroku liked her work she could honestly say that she was crossing all types of bounds.

Getting over the praise of the situation she'd found herself in Kagome did decide that though she needed the information, it wouldn't do if the jerk lived in another country, she wouldn't fly across the world to deal with a lazy bum that couldn't even write their own stories. Seriously that was what annoyed her the most, so she asked, "This jerk? Where is he?" her tone brokered no room for argument. Miroku only smiled.

"Right here in little ole Japan. Got an address and everything." he answered, making the miko smile. He smirked in return. "But..." he started, liking how he now had control over the situation a bit and making her smile turn into a frown.

"But.." she asked in a clipped tone.

"Mmhmm, I'll only give it to you if you promise to write something about a sweet handsome monk who gets seduced by a traveling demon slayer. Preferably a beautiful female slayer." he added watching as her face lit up, a hentai mind could always tell when someone was trying to get out of something sexually, even if it was only erotica fiction. Kagome slumped a bit, but honestly that was doable, besides she was already working on something like that, something she hadn't posted online yet. With a handshake to seal the deal, Miroku went off for his own oden, and gave her the information she really wanted. "It seems like an amazingly small world, and you may not believe this, but the IP addy that I traced for you goes to none other then a Mr. Taisho. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about." he stated like it was business.

Kagome only looked at him funny, "Miroku there are three Mister Taisho's." she stated with clenched teeth trying not to tear him to bits verbally enough to make him cry. Miroku only shrugged, honestly he'd looked he didn't know which one it was, only that the computer was registered to Mister Taisho. Telling her this, she handed over the picture and they parted ways, Of course she never noticed that the monk had written down the info to her small site, and had already whipped his laptop out to start reading more as she left.

***

On her bike ride home Kagome found herself more than a little stumped. She knew the elder dai, Touga Taisho, had no reason to read or plagiarize her fictions and would never waste his time on such things. Sesshomaru fell in the same category, given her earlier assumption the he would never even read it, seeing is as dribble, he wouldn't bother to steal some of it. That left only Inuyasha. But she couldn't think of him stealing it with no reason. Then it hit her. Her stupid, idiot, best friend never did have good grades, and he was taking a creative writing class this semester. He never said much about it, other than that he was doing well in it and was very proud of himself. Having narrowed it down to him and realizing why the dumbass was doing so well in the class she was overcome with righteous rage. Her grip on the throttle increased and she quickly had to rein in her temper, it would do no good losing her license over him for going 50 in a 25 zone.

Now she had to think. How to sneak into a house full of daiyoukai unnoticed? She needed the element of surprise for this. Making a stop at the hardwear store before she went home she picked up oil, duct tape, some gruesome looking sheers she was sure would be intimidating, and some gorilla glue... just in case, she was sure she could come up with a creative use for it. When she got home she finished up her class work and drifted off into sleepy land, dreaming of revenge on lazy hanyous, an evil grin on her otherwise angelic face.

***

That afternoon, while a monk and a miko met, a teacher was not so pleased with what she was seeing, her one good eye skimmed over the work from the point of 'I LOVE APPLES AND BANNANAS!' on only to see the most bizarre things about her most prized student. Some things were not adding up. Keade made it a point to try and give her students the benefit of the doubt, but she'd been suspicious about a certain hanyou for most of the course. It was true the boy didn't make a fuss in class like that Kouga Wolf, or Bankotsu, no he was actually a decent student in her class. The assignment they were working on had been one of her favorites ever because of the work of this one student, yet this mockery wasn't anything like her prized student.

She sighed reading a rather nasty review as she docked his grade one by one. Honestly she didn't understand it all. Frowning her brows she decided she would use the plagiarism database, if anything from this fiction came from another major, or publicly released fiction it would find it, of course it didn't pick up on smaller private sites but the chances were small, if anything, that he'd be so stupid as to actually steal someone elses work.

***

Miroku hadn't stopped reading from the moment he parted from Kagome, already he was a fan, becoming slightly obsessed, yet at the same time he couldn't resist. He was going to have to talk to the girl about possibly going into publishing. He was so caught up in reading that he hadn't noticed Sesshomaru coming his way as they decided once more to meet up at the coffee shop. Sharp golden eyes scanned his friend's screen as he walked to his seat at the coffee table. **Five Star Fiction** stood out from the bold letters of the pages banner and Sesshomaru was intrigued. He hadn't known Miroku read online fiction, but since they had been friends so long he was sure they could pass recommendations back and forth.

"What is it you're reading?" He asked in a neutral tone.

The monk fumbled, nearly choking on his sip of coffee in surprise. Sesshomaru realized then that whatever Miroku was reading had him so engrossed that he hadn't even noticed his presence. Miroku very nearly blushed as he closed his laptop and answered, "It's a fiction called Improbably Desired, you wouldn't know it."

Sesshomaru, despite the fact that online fiction was his private little indulgence, couldn't resist correcting the monk on the title of his previously favorite story. "You mean Desired Improbably, by KittyEars251."

Miroku immediately recognized the name of the foul plagiarist (that just so happened to live in Sesshomaru's house) and jumped to the defense of his friend's pilfered writings. "No, KittyEars is a plagiarist. He stole the work from..," at this moment he paused awkwardly, caught between the conditioned use of his friend's real name and keeping her desired anonymity as a romantic fiction writer. He caught himself before saying her real name, "...Caged Tigress." He turned his laptop around, open to Kagome's fiction websites and started pointing out the posting dates and how they were indeed earlier.

Sesshomaru was more than annoyed, his favorite author was a lie and a cheat! Before he could stop himself from moving he pulled Miroku's laptop towards himself and started looking over works he'd never seen before, his sharp eyes catching every detail, every bit that was just like the one he thought he'd known so well. He felt betrayed in a way. His obsession was slowly coming out and he never noticed the perceptive monk's eyes lighting as the human male had realized Sesshomaru had corrected him on the name. He was looking at the demon male in a whole new light and the inu didn't even know it.

Miroku sat there looking at Sesshomaru who's absconded with his laptop, anyone else would have just been thrashed if they had dared touch his baby, the one and only possession he loved more then Sango. No, he wasn't a gamer to that extreme but he didn't pay for college because he had a trust fund like his best friend. The money came from all sorts of things, and most of it, was tied into that computer, the very one being used by Sesshomaru. He looked the taller older male over, really he was so prim and proper, he'd never think that the inu would have a mind out for online smut, well written or not. It made him question if they had more in common then he knew about, or more so what Sesshomaru let on about.

The monk was no fool, he was Sesshomaru's 'wingman,' he'd seen the older males work in action, he knew how the dog got down, or so he'd thought, now he was starting to question. He let a few more minutes pass as he got up to get a refill on his coffee and flirt with the shop girl. Yes, he was all about Sango but that didn't mean he couldn't look. When he came back Sesshomaru was still deeply engrossed in the work he'd read of Kagome's before, the very one that had turned Miroku on as a new fan of hers. Gaining his courage, for it was never a good idea to piss Sesshomaru off, Miroku had to ask, "So,... Just how did you know about this Fanfiction?" He watched as the male tensed as if realizing what he was doing. Miroku chuckled he wouldn't give Kagome away but that didn't mean he couldn't torture the young dog.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to answer that, not at all. He was not going to divulge that he was a closet romance fiction reader. No way. He could see it now, the jokes about tubs filled with rose petals, Miroku asking him if he read with a pink fluffy robe on before bed. He wasn't going to let it happen. He was just going to sit there, sip his coffee, and look at the sign for the coffee flavor of the day and read it, over, and over, and over. _Who liked cinnamon coffee anyway? __…__.Or... He could turn the question back on the perv._

With an accusatory glance from the corner of his eye Sesshomaru stared down the monk. "How is it you know about this fiction?"

Miroku grinned cheekily, before answering the stoic male. "Actually the original author seems to have been made aware of her story's doppelganger, seeing as she knew I would be able to find out just who it was that had stolen her work, she came to me this afternoon for help." Answering the question Miroku went for the kill. "Just why do you want to know?"

Caught once again Sesshomaru knew he wouldn't answer, never, not once in a million years, at least not to the guy he'd known since second grade. "It is of little importance to this Sesshomaru." he easily slipped back into 'jerk-mode,' as Miroku deemed it.

"And that would be why you knew the name and Screen Name of some random fiction author?" the ever sharp monk countered, chuckling as he caught a threatening low growl. Miroku held his hands up in surrender, he knew pushing buttons was fun, but he knew when fun turned into dangerous and this conversation had just made it there. He watched impassively as Sesshomaru clicked away on his computer for a moment, before he heard the chime on Sesshomaru's computer indicating he had mail.

Figuring it out wasn't hard, the sly dog had sent himself a link to get to the original work. He smiled. Kagome was a sweet girl when you got past her shy facade, and when you got to know her more, and from the writing he'd read it was easy to tell she was very passionate. Part of him, playful and wanting to see his friends happy couldn't help but think what a pair Sesshomaru and Kagome would make. He'd have to talk to Sango about this, she knew Kagome much better then he did, about as well as he knew Sesshomaru.

He wouldn't mind being an uncle any time soon, and he already knew Touga would be doing a jig for GRAND PUPPIES!, something he'd been fussing over since Sesshomaru hit puberty. He wouldn't talk about it now, but he was certain as soon as he could he was going to get on the phone with his girlfriend and hatch plans to get the dog and the miko together. Sighing to himself, he knew time for all this had come to an end for now, they had to study, and it was getting later than either of them had planned to be at this.

With that in mind he cleared his throat, and Sesshomaru got the message easily, sliding the laptop over to its owner. They set up shop and spent the next hour or so working through notes and information they had taken in class earlier. When it was time to go, the whole erotica fanfiction thing wasn't brought up at all between the pair, honestly neither wanted to know THAT much about the other, and they both had some reading to do that had little to do with schooling.

***

That night as Kagome slept, dreaming of revenge against her misguided hanyou friend, that same hanyou friend who at this moment sat at his computer about to read the chapter he'd posted the night before and soak in the lavish praise he received in 'his' reviews. Sitting down before his computer in just his boxers and night shirt he started to read. The beginning was good as always for his favorite writer was vividly descriptive and very romantic. As the characters started to get into it he freed his freshly grown hard-on from his boxers and started stroking it. Her writing was his favorite stuff to work himself to, putting himself in the place of the hero and imagining it was him the wild heroine was fucking.

He was a little startled, and almost paused in his rhythmic movements as the characters started talking, shouting, and screaming the most lewd things during their sex acts. Okay, so the author wanted to get a little more dirty, he could work with that. He didn't notice the first bits of grammar errors, the excessive commas didn't bother him, even the quality of the work diving, no plummeting, down into the deep crevasses below the ocean floor didn't bug him too much. The characters were still fucking and he could hardly notice grammar. But even the idiot Inuyasha couldn't ignore the sudden and terribly misplaced bouts that seemingly declared his favorite fruits in italicized capital letters.

Now totally flaccid from the shock he started to scroll down, slowly noticing how the spacing became erratic and misshapen before he ran into the dreaded **WALLOFTEXT**. It was like a train wreck! What the hell was the author doing? Quickly he went to check on his reviews, hoping against hope maybe not so many people had seen the update. Damn, his good luck was running out, he got even MORE reviews than when the writing was amazing. In a daze he scrolled down reading the various scathing reviews.

_'What do you think you're doing? This is terrible, you've let your quality go and I don't think I'll continue reading...', '...awful, absolute drivel, needs to be burned not just go back to the drawing board.'_ Review after review stated the same thing in different words, maybe 3 out of 50 were supportively critical. He couldn't even get through one review all the way without wanting to cry, whoever BelovedKiller was he really tore him a new one, in more than five hundred words.

He leaned back in his chair staring in shock at the glowing screen in his dark room. His grade, he didn't even want to think about it. It was gone, probably off into the negative numbers and if his teacher saw this? Oh no way. About to close the page he decided to refresh it once more before running to hide under the covers, hoping some wayward reviewer sympathized with his writers bout of insanity and would leave him a good review. He grinned when the number of reviews went up by one and clicked to see what it was. His eyes widened.

_Dear Lowlife, I am an admin from . I have informed the mods on this site of your deplorable attempt to pass off 'CagedTigress' beautiful work as your own and I'm sure within a day your author profile will be deleted, but not before you hear my piece..._ He stopped there not able to read more. He couldn't delete reviews unless he was a mod, if he deleted the story the review would go away but he knew it'd look suspicious. He was stuck now, shot himself in the foot, in a tail spin plummeting towards the unforgiving waves of the ocean. He-was-absolutely-positively-SCREWED.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Inuyasha nearly jumped out of skin as his door rattled with the force of the pounding it received. His father's voice boomed from the other side. "You shouldn't be doing that! Do your homework and go to bed!" _What was he doing?_ He thought as he stared at the door with a flabbergasted expression. It was then a cool breeze reminded him of his previous state of undress, with a blush he tucked himself back into his boxers and continued his mental lamenting over his loss of fiction popularity. His father bounced happily down the hall back to his own room, inwardly giggling maniacally that he'd done such a good job at scaring his youngest son witless.

Touga was happy, one idiot son down, one more to go. He was in fact bouncing down the hall towards his other son's room. When the boys had been younger they had actually shared a single room, after the Mary Poppin's incident, in which case neither was allowed their own umbrellas for a year, they had gotten their own rooms. It had been time, after all Sesshomaru had been seven and Inuyasha had been five, their rooms at that time had been right next door to one another, and even though neither pup liked the other it had been okay for about a year until Inuyasha had managed to dye Sesshomaru's hair neon lime green for Halloween, it was supposed to be a wash out he remembered. It had not been. The elder pup had nearly killed his younger sibling and as a result the elder was moved as far as he could be.

As it turned out putting a study for the two of them between their rooms had been the cure, of course this meant he had farther to walk, but it was all the more fun for the old dog because really, what dog didn't like a good pounce and chase if need be. As he made his way towards his oldest son's room, he couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into him as of late, the sneaking in late hadn't gone past his notice, nor the arousal that he could scent coming off the pup, FINALLY Sesshomaru seemed to be interested in a female that stayed on his mind longer then just a quick rut. If all things worked out well he'd be getting GRANDPUPPIES soon! He grinned wide at the thought, before sobering himself up, didn't want to give the pup the knowledge that he was about to pounce. Somewhere in the back of his mind his grand pup happy inu was reminding him of his own sire and his need for grandpups, but Touga didn't listen, he couldn't wait for grandpuppies, and if he could get Sesshomaru's female in the house he'd lock her with his son in the boys room with only a way to give them food until he was certain she was pupped.

Stealthily making his way towards the door, hoping to catch the pup in an embarrassing moment, because lets face it he lived for that nowadays, he launched himself at the door and burst in hoping to scare his son, sadly he didn't seem to have any luck, the pup wasn't even the room. Scowling darkly at all his unnoticed work Touga stalked off to find out where the boy was. It was getting late and he shouldn't be out this time of night. As it turned out Sesshomaru had in fact known his father was coming, using a trick he'd learned long ago, he'd darted out the window before closing it securely, and getting atop the roof of their home. He'd spent many night on the roof, not being one to give into cold very often, he was simply, enjoying his time reading through 'CagedTigress'' works. He had always assumed the author was a female, and having talked to Miroku he'd been given a glean into the fact that she was in fact a she.

He smirked wondering what kind of female she was, She knew Miroku, a noted pervert, knew of his computer skills, not something a lot of females knew. She was obviously very passionate. He sighed. Perhaps she was like those she wrote about. He tried to lay out all the female leads in her stories, seeing what they had in common and tried to analyze them into a profile of sorts. Sadly the author, CagedTigress was just too good at making characters that were nothing alike yet all the same in different ways. He spent the next hour or so reading and eventually looking out at the moon before deciding it was time to head to sleep, he was certain that by now the old dog had finally gone to bed, and for that he could now finally go as well.

***

AN: it gets better...muwhahahahahaha hope you like it! - r0o


	3. Chapter 3

**here's your update!**

Warning: Mature Content; Language, Low Violence, Sex Content: Lemon+Limes, Vulgarness, M/F, Slight D/s, Oral, Possible OOC, General Insanity. You've been warned.

Montir0o Productions brings you:

**Flogging Filching Plagiarists **

written by **Monti/r0o**  
beta'd by Tenchi no mai! thank you again!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha lumbered from his bed the next morning. Pulling on wrinkled clothes and throwing a baseball cap over his messy hair he grabbed his books and skulked from the house with just enough time to reach his first class of the day. Creative Writing. He had no idea what waited for him there, if the professor had bothered to check the site the day before or not, but he was sure 'the shit was gunna hit the fan.' The class was boring as usual, but rather than act like he was paying attention he laid his head down in his folded arms, bemoaning the storm to come. For a fleeting moment he thought he was home free when the class ended and he hadn't been called out. Just as he stood, he heard the stern voice of the one-eyed-hag Kaede call out to him, "Inuyasha, I need to speak with you before you leave."

He pondered running, but that would only delay her speaking to him, not the dean or his father. He listened in silence as she pulled up different screens on her computer, the first of 'his' work and the second being 'CagedTigress' page. He paled listening to her suspicions after the train wreck that was his last update, and how the plagiarism database had matched his words to that of their true author on . He was receiving an automatic fail for the class, all of his literature and writing class teachers would forever be wary of his work, and he was being placed on an academic probationary period regardless of what the rest of his grades were. The only blessing he received, they were NOT going to call his father, so he could suffer in silence, with his limbs intact.

***

Kagome had been busy, as any college student was able to she had missed the days worth of classes which was just fine with her, she only had two this day and both teachers put their lectures online so all was not lost with school for the day. A malicious grin plastered itself on her normally angelic face, scaring those that saw her walking out of the local hardware store. For what she had planned she would need to be able to get into the Taisho home. Once inside she planned to be able to sneak in on Inuyasha and make him pay. They'd been friends since high school and he was well aware never to get on her bad side. Kagome Higurashi, no matter the shy façade, had a permanent folder that was thicker than most girls her age. She'd been in fights ever since she could remember, and had even been ordered once to anger management classes. She wasn't really dangerous, at least that's what she told everyone, more so she wasn't unless you pissed her off.

They did say it was the sweet ones you have to worry about after all, and she was no different.

Her father had died long ago leaving the family a trust fund that allowed them to live comfortably, as well as college being paid for her and Souta, he had looked out for his family even when he wasn't there. That was part of the problem, at least where her anger came in. Between pinning in her emotions, and taking care of her family, she had to endure teasing at school for not having a father. Unlike some girls who might cry, well her fist simply met someone's face. She knew her middle school and high school principals on a first name basis, and it was one of the reasons she and Sango were such good friends, two violent females are always better then one. She smirked at the thought while looking down in her shopping bag to make sure she had wood glue. Yes, Inuyasha was going to pay, and besides, he was a hanyou, he could take twice what she might normally do to someone.

Making her way over to the Taisho manor Kagome, a regular at the home, was let in, the head maid letting 'Inu-Papa' know that she was there. Now normally she only came over when Inuyasha was there so of course the older male had to come and see what was going on. Touga loved her, wanted her as a daughter more than anything, besides with such bright blue eyes and her lovely raven hair, she would make some very handsome and gorgeous grandpuppies. He didn't even care which son he got them from so long as she was the mother. He grinned outwardly making her laugh as he came into her view, she didn't need to know what he was thinking it had been a running joke between them all for a very long time, "You have Izayoi-san, Inupapa!" she chided playfully. "Besides I'm too young for you!" she joked with him as his laughter boomed through the house.

"What brings you here this late in the morning, I thought you had classes. Your not skipping are you? I'd hate to have to call your mother!" he stated as he threw an arm over her shoulder making his way towards his study, a route she and Inuyasha had taken together more times than either wanted to remember. She grinned at that thought, it was always fun to come over to Inupapa's house he always laughed when ever they did something most parents would be furious about. She thought, maybe that's why Inuyasha's like he is now, realizing perhaps too late that maybe Inupapa hadn't done the best job, oh well he was too fun to be mad at, especially when it was Inuyasha's fault. Coming into the office she sat down and waited to explain just what she was doing there.

Fidgeting slightly as she was about to reveal her secret hobby to yet another person, Kagome braced herself before launching into the story about her start to writing. She told him about her journal after her father died, her creative writing class, then the expansion into the world of online fiction that she posted on . Then she got to the darker part, finding out her hard work had been stolen, her need for revenge, and her boon from Miroku (minus the part about Sango's naked picture). Which led her to the explanation of why she was there.

"So the IP addy the plagiarist used comes from your house, and I know you nor Sesshomaru would ever have a reason to ever look at my fictions but Inuyasha has a creative writing class he's been doing suspiciously well in this semester... and.. well.. you see where I'm coming from?" She fidgeted again, "I just need your okay for.. a little.. revenge prank?" She put on a childish hopeful expression with a lopsided grin knowing Inupapa could never resist the childish look.

"I see." Touga said solemnly, despite the banter and them being friends this was still a serious matter, especially since it was for a grade as well. As much as he trusted Kagome, for such a dire accusation he needed proof. "Would you mind giving me the link to both your and Inuyasha's profiles so that I may see for myself?"

Red creeping up her neck and onto her face Kagome nodded. Hopefully it wasn't like he'd start reading it with her there, and maybe he'd be to embarrassed to goad her about her perverted writings. She quickly jotted down the links on a notepad from memory and handed it to Touga. Much to her dismay he started typing them in right away, pulling up two separate browser windows and switching back and forth reading and seeing how they matched word for word. Though eventually he seemed to be less adamant about matching the words and he drifted more into the writing.

She knew he hit a 'sassy' part as his eyes widened and his cheeks colored lightly. Then to her horror he leaned into the screen reading avidly, he propped his chin on his palm and started slowing scrolling with a determined expression, utterly oblivious to what was going on in the world around him. Kagome gaped like a fish, the old dog was reading PORN right in front of her. _Porn that she wrote!_ It was mortifying. Quietly she stood from her chair into a crouching position and crept towards the doorway. Taking his silence as the A-Okay to do what ever she pleased to Inuyasha she left before he had the chance to stop her and interrogate her on where her inner hentai had come up with all that smut.

***

Kagome had made it out of possibly the most embarrassing situation she had yet to date, not even getting into a fight with a boy back in seventh grade about her period had been that bad. She couldn't help it. Inupapa, Touga, was more or less the father figure in her life, and while he was not her father, and hardly acted like any other father figure she knew of, he was hers and having to give him that kind of information about herself was just a bit too much for her to take. She was sure her cheeks would be stained red for a week, now all she needed was her mother, Izayoi and Sesshomaru to find out and well her whole life would be ruined.

Getting over this quickly the five foot nothing miko made her way to her target's room. She had a lot of things she could do to him, and a lot of things she knew she wanted to do but probably shouldn't. She couldn't do anything to odorous because the other demons in the house would be affected, and one house rule was always in play, _'No one goes to the hospital and the house stays in the order it__'__s currently in or better.'_ So massive damage to all things in his dwelling was not okay, but there was still so much she could do to make him miserable. With an evil grin on her face she got right into the plagiarizing dogs room.

Pulling out her bag of treats, she started at the source her problems the computer. While she wanted to take a baseball bat to it, she knew that wasn't an option. So she did the next best thing, honestly, Inuyasha would have to learn to never tell her his passwords. Just because he forgot them didn't mean she did. Twenty minutes later every Mega bite of porn that Inuyasha ever downloaded was cleaned from his PC. While still sitting there she reached into her bag and got out some 'monkey glue' and a small brush. She managed to get the glue under all the vowels the key board had as well as the space, enter and back key, only after making it so that all the letters reset themselves as other letters.

Giving up on being evil on the computer, she made her way over to his bed, sitting down, she giggled a bit at old memories, at one time she'd wanted to be Inuyasha's everything, that fad had blown over very quickly and she was ever so glad for it. Putting her bag of tricks down she got on all fours beside the bed and pulled out a low yet large box, it was the obligatory 'boy box' completely full of all porn magazines, she smirked evilly and picked the box up flagging down a servant and asking them to burn its contents, telling them that "The young master doesn't need such smut to rot his mind." the elder female wholeheartedly agreed and the box was sent away, never to return. Kagome only laughed evilly, not knowing that Sesshomaru was now in the house, nor caring as she went about her planned torture.

***

As Sesshomaru entered the front door of their house he picked up the light scent of Kagome in the foyer. Curious that one of the hanyou's friends would be there while the hanyou himself was absent, but not caring enough to investigate, he plodded up the steps to his room. A tiny series of beeps gave him pause. His keen ears picked up the sound of ringing from the other end of a phone. Soundlessly he walked to the hanyou's door, standing out of sight, and listened to the whispered conversation.

"Jak! Yea it's me. I need your help. " she paused for dramatic effect while talking to Jakotsu, "Over at Inuyasha's." he could hear her smile almost. "Mmhmm,...Could you bring your make up and some red food coloring?" she paused again. "You're a life saver!" Kagome then blew a kiss into the phone before saying her good byes excitedly.

The fact that Kagome's scent was all but missing as soon as he neared the Hanyou's room, and that her skin was slightly glistening, he gathered that she'd doused herself in oil to hide her scent from the inu's in the house, more importantly Inuyasha and he silently applauded her forethought. But if she thought she'd get one this big over on the hanyou (anything with make up and food coloring HAD to be big) without involving him, Sesshomaru , she'd have to think again. "What is it you have planned, Priestess?" His baritone voice sounded from the doorway and startling her into making a yelping noise and jumping quite high. He'd started calling her priestess once he'd learned her family owned a shrine, despite the fact she was untrained the nickname was fitting for her shy demeanor. She never protested the nickname because of her secret crush on him and really it was as close to a term of endearment as Sesshomaru ever got.

Kagome gulped, now she had some explaining to do.

Well if Sesshomaru knew about her stories that was just another tick on her list of people she never wanted to know about those, but people seemed to have been checked off that list quite rapidly as of late. Then again, this could be a good thing he was another ally in Project: Humiliate the plagiarizing Hanyou.

Taking a deep breath Kagome exhaled and prepared to spell her doom, she was certain that Sesshomaru wouldn't help her, and would probably get Inupapa, if only so she wouldn't make such noise and bring the ever "happy" Jakotsu to his home. Sighing quietly desperate to take up time and not explain everything Kagome started talking, funny thing once she did, she couldn't seem to stop, "Okay well, you know how Inuyasha and I are friends Right?" She asked him not letting him have time to reply before she started back up once again. "Well it seems this year he has a creative writing class and he creatively stole some of my work, going under some stupid name Kitty-something, ANYWAY" she said dramatically, rolling her eyes and notice noticing his own widening fractionally his only sign of shock, before she yet again continued her fast paced speaking.

"The stories he stole were not only precious to me, but I didn't want them to be seen by such a large audience, with fake reviewers, and pointless hit counts. Not that I don't think the work is good, I just don't do it for the praise. More or less I'm pissed because it's not simply some writing, but things about me that I don't let anyone in on, and right now telling you all of this is even a bit much more then I was willing to do as of this time yesterday. But what the hell, I've only got two more people to confess to then I can pack up my crap move away to Timbuktu and become a desert hermit! So all that being said, wanna help?" she said cheerfully and very fast. He slowly processed what she just said, remembering that Miroku was a friend of her's as well because his girlfriend, Sango was Kagome's best friend, and suddenly all things clicked.

She was the writer Miroku had helped, Kagome was 'CagedTigress', suddenly he was looking at her with a whole new outlook. The stories not only fit that matched so well it was startling. He'd always had a slight fascination with her, the only thing he hated most about her was her friendship with Inuyasha. Lets face it he'd tried to get the kid to jump off a roof when he was five, he really just didn't like the whelp. The heavy not-like had just overplayed to Kagome, and so he had never let himself take more of her in, other then she was 'the wench that hung out with the whelp.'

Looking at her now, she was short, but pleasantly so, her hair was long and raven, her eyes bright and blue, so peculiar. Her legs were ungodly long, her waist thin and petite only to flare into good healthy pup bearing hips, hips he could easily hold on to. He bit the inside of his own mouth to keep from moaning as many unbridled images from her fictions rushed his mind. He nodded his head , the only thing he could do to say yes, he'd help as he didn't trust his voice right now. It didn't seem that she knew he read her fiction. All the better, if she knew he didn't think he'd be able to hold back from pouncing her, plan to torture his half-brother or not.

The girly scream of delight she emitted nearly deafened him and she sheepishly apologized when she noticed his wince. She went over her basic plan with him before Jak got there. Incapacitate Inuyasha using Altoids, they might have to have Sesshomaru wear some kind of mask to keep from making him pass out as well now. Then they would tape him to his chair, glue his fingers to his keyboard, and dress him up in a gloriously garish fashion, among other things, but details would be gotten to later.

Right on time there was a knock at the door and Kagome scurried downstairs to let Jak in and help him carry some of the 8 bags of clothes and make-up he'd managed to cram into his compact car. "Oh Kagome I hope this is enough," He stated worriedly while balancing the bags precariously on his way up the steps. "There's enough for a 12 layer kimono, I didn't know which hair pins you wanted so I brought a whole box of them! I promise only the cheap ones though I know you don't want the good ones ruined from the glue. There's enough powder to paint his whole body," Jakotsu giggled mischievously at the though, "Enough charcoal to write his life story in kanji on his skin, and enough rouge to make him look like a clown! All out for you my dear Kagome." Jak winked dramatically and sighed in contentment as he was allowed in his crushes room for the first time.

As much Jak loved those cute little ears he couldn't help but be disappointed with his hanyou heartthrob, how dare he steal sweet Kagome's work. Jak had known about her fiction from about the time Sango did and he was often enlisted as her editor as she knew he was always open minded and would never poke fun at her for her work. That someone would steal such a heartfelt piece of his precious little friend's writing and try to call it their own really got his goat, it was only a small consolation that it was their own 'Yasha who'd done it so they could have their retaliation without worrying about getting in too much trouble. After setting the bags down and having their mandatory hug, hug, kiss, kiss greeting Jak and Kagome set about getting everything ready while they filled Sesshomaru in and the more specific bits of the plan they'd cooked up.

For Sesshomaru's part he thought it was all very well thought out. The pictures of the whole debacle being posted on KittyEars' profile and all around campus was the icing on the cake. Though the dai had to admit if this was how Kagome always got revenge he would make a point not to cross her, she was really calling in the cavalry for this one.

***

The sigh was low and heavy as it left his mouth, today was just not his day. While he had creative writing first, it was followed by two other classes, classes he seemingly couldn't sit through without the feeling of dread coming upon him. Plagiarism was a like a crime in college, it'd have been easier for him to kill someone on the streets with his father's clout then it was now dealing with this situation, he didn't even know why he took creative writing. While he admitted he was sometimes a thoughtful and even more seldom a deep thinker, he was not at all one who could put into words his thoughts, written or spoken. He ended arguments with a noncommittal 'Keh,' which he'd gotten from Sesshomaru's 'Hn.' Not to mention he often ended up just yelling or stalking off before letting another get their way. It was all just frustrating.

Making his way towards the kitchen he made himself some quick ramen and ate, not wanting to sit with the family for dinner, there was just no way he wanted to even talk to his dad tonight about anything. He made his way to his door, his nose twitching just a hair as he opened it only to be assaulted with the ungodly scent of so much mint his world went black. He didn't feel as arms caught him, Jak though certainly didn't mind holding him so. Sesshomaru made watch, he may not like his brother, but he wouldn't let the whelp be molested, and he himself didn't want to touch him. He watched as Kagome stepped out of the room, and Jak changed his younger brother into a soft buttercup female kimono, leaving the hanyou's chest bare to the world, it was covered in soft powder blue butterflies with a powder blue obi to match. Sesshomaru was almost tempted to say Inuyasha looked cute like that.

Getting his half-brother in the chair and calling Kagome back in, Sesshomaru stepped back, though he really wasn't doing much just watching was like a sport all its own. He watched as Kagome went ahead and put the glue on the key board so that his index fingers would sit on 'F' and 'J' and all others to match their spots. Then while she seemed to set them, Duct tape the whelp to the chair, and start to paint is flesh Jak started to dye his brother's dirty silver colored hair with the food coloring. By the kami Sesshomaru never wanted to laugh so hard, every time Inuyasha seemed to come back to, they would dose his nose with Altoids so that they could work. The paint was sloppy to a point but neat enough for a fast job.

By the time his brother's hair was dry, Kagome set about making 'Inu Pwetty' with face paint, red lips, kohl eyes and all, while Jak placed his brother's hair in a most elaborate set of knots, twists, buns, and braids. Setting the soft hair into its style Jak then set about using the 'monkey glue-multi-color-glitter' Sesshomaru had made up, making an exasperated face and swearing never to piss Kagome off himself. By the time it was a complete look, they had only to use a soft hair blow dryer to set the now nearly concrete hard hair style, which had included cutting Inuyasha's long forelocks. Sesshomaru had only raised a brow, while Kagome had commented that 'they now reminded her of Sango, and that Inuyasha would have been a cuter sister then than he made for a brother.' Sesshomaru, sadly had to agree.

Just as he was sure they must be done Sesshomaru watched Kagome dig down into the very bottom of their last bag and unearthed a jar of peanut butter. Opening Inuyasha's mouth they smeared the peanut butter all over the roof of it and on his teeth before pressing his mouth closed and duct taping it shut. Now sure it was funny but there was a little bit of doggy mockery going on there they made him blink a couple times before soaking it in. Deciding he'd been a silent watcher long enough he commented on it. "That last bit was not very nice, Kagome." though his voice was stern his amusement was poorly veiled at best.

Kagome grinned as she skipped up to him, jar of peanut butter in her hand and scooped her finger in it grabbing a good sized dollop before playfully smacking it on the tip of the doggy dai's nose. Too shocked to respond he only stood there wide-eyed for a moment while Kagome giggled before he thought of the perfect retaliation. His long, surprisingly dog-like tongue darted from his mouth and deftly licked off the peanut butter from his nose in one smooth stroke then he trapped her dainty hand in his own and started cleaning the remnants of the thick peanut spread from there too while giving her his best pair of 'bedroom eyes' and doing all he could discreetly pull off while in the presence of another to get her flustered.

Cheeks stained red Kagome looked off to the side to avoid his piercing gaze and tried to slow her rapidly beating heart. She found a source of calm as she spied Inuyasha from the corner of her eye, Jak standing behind him taking advantage of the Hanyou's incapacitated state and get as much 'ear petting' in as he could. She nearly doubled over in laughter and the trance Sesshomaru had her in was broken, much to his chagrin. No matter, he thought, he had all night to get his favorite writer's attention, and this Sesshomaru never failed.

Now that they were completely done with making Inuyasha prettified, Kagome dumped the bag over that had held the peanut butter. The only item left was a black permanent marker. Now the little bit of Kagome that was more than mean-spirited wanted to make Inuyasha's face a 'frat face' complete with little penis' and balls prominently displayed all over, yet it would ruin just how pretty Inuyasha was, perhaps after they got the pictures, she would let the boys decide. With a grin Kagome opened up the maker, it wasn't horrible fat, or a liner skinny marker, but the right size to make the wording show in the image. Her cursive style was just as beautiful as her typed words, reading across his brother's chest, 'I stole Fiction from 'CagedTigress' from .' She ended up making a signature of her SN to boot.

With her work done, Kagome stepped back to assess the whole thing, knowing that the hanyou would be pissed for a while after this, she didn't really find that she cared though. This had been a private part of her life, an escape of sorts, her own brand of therapy, and her 'friend' had stolen it and put it in a place were the masses could get into it, rip it up, critique it, basically judge her in more ways then she felt comfortable. Years of thick skin had been ripped from her being with the stealing of her story. She was probably in that stage of calm pissed off that would possibly lead to dangerous if left alone with the hanyou.

Sesshomaru had to admit his brother was well done up, and Kagome was terrifying if this was the type of revenge she came up with, he'd hate to see her really go out. Taking out his digital camera, he got many angled shots up close, away for a grand idea. So many that it filled up his memory card on the camera, it was exactly what Kagome wanted, not to mention, this was just priceless. He was certainly not above blackmail, and he would own the hanyou after this as he'd taken pictures from start to finish. Going to get his laptop he logged on to the necessary site, and surprisingly Kagome logged in under Inuyasha's name, shooting her a questioning glace she shrugged and answered, "He uses Ramen123" for almost every password. Its not my fault he doesn't change it. That's password security 101." he could have laughed but he did not, making mental note to talk to his sire and insure that the hanyou hadn't created any passwords for overly sensitive stuff at his father's company.

After setting everything up, she managed to send out a new chapter update with the picture inside, and a small note from herself advising fans of this story to go to her real page and look about things there. After logging off she really didn't know what to do with herself. Most of her plan was about getting to this point, she really hadn't thought this out further this this. Looking at Sesshomaru he shrugged before both of them turned to Jakotsu who smiled knowing what was needed. The 'happy' friend began to rub Inuyasha's ears lovingly, he'd always favored the short and fuzzies. He used his most sultry voice, one that was like a high pitched yet raspy male, or a low and husky female, "Ii-Nu-Ya-Sha." he breathed out against the hanyou's ears as they twitched and his long painted lashes opened up to reveal dazed solar orbs.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Mature Content; Language, Low Violence, Sex Content: Lemon+Limes, Vulgarness, M/F, Slight D/s, Oral, Possible OOC, General Insanity. You've been warned.

**.**

**LAST CHAPTER! =D & LEMON!  
**

**.**

Montir0o Productions brings you the conclusion of:

**Flogging Filching Plagiarists **

written by **Monti/r0o**  
beta'd by Tenchi no mai! thank you again!

* * *

**chapter 4**

Izayoi walked about their vast home checking in bathrooms, spare rooms, dens, and her's and her husband's bedroom looking for the elder daiyoukai. Dinner was ready a little over an hour ago and Touga was hardly ever late for a meal, but he had yet to show hide nor hair of himself anywhere near the kitchen. Finally she decided she would check his study, he normally didn't stay in there so late but it was the only place she hadn't checked. Opening the door, she spotted him right away. The room was dark as night had fallen, the only illumination being the bluish glow from the electronic screen. There sat Touga face inches from the screen absolutely engrossed in whatever he was reading, and she could tell by his expression is was not something work related.

Creeping up behind him trying to remain unnoticed she started to read the document over his shoulder. Within seconds of seeing the string of erotic words on the page she felt a deep blush suffuse her cheeks and spread down her neck, unable to say anything she remained speechless. The sudden change in her scent tweaked her dai's nose and he finally turned to see her there, standing dumbstruck behind him with her hands gently placed on his shoulders. He grinned rather lasciviously at his wife as he minimized the browser so he could gain her attention. When she saw the expression on his face her heart beat fast and she wasn't sure if she'd rather run the other way or stay and see what reading that had inspired the old dog to do. In the end she decided to be adventurous. Much later that night she decided she definitely liked adventurous.

***

Inuyasha felt his ears being tweaked and rubbed, he wanted to moan but he found suddenly that he was overwhelmed by the taste of peanut butter, trying to see what was wrong with his mouth he tried to move his jaw first followed by his hands. Right about the time he was coming to realize that he couldn't, he heard a sexy voice, that was husky with want breathe hotly upon his twitching ear, "Ii-Nu-Ya-Sha." it had called. He swallowed thickly a small bit of the peanut butter going down his throat feeling like he was drowning a bit as his eyes finally opened, he was dazed and once against tried to move his arms, hands, anything only to find that he could not. Sobering more quickly, he soon realized that he was cold, not in his clothing, couldn't feel the weight of his hair behind him nor see his forelocks. He realized that his fingers were glued to his keyboard, his arms taped to the chair he sat in, and his brother and Kagome were standing there just looking at him. So of course he did the only thing logical, he screamed!

"MUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWW." came the horribly muffled sound, followed by his own partial choking on thick peanut butter. Kagome only laughed and though he wasn't doing it out loud, Inuyasha could see Sesshomaru laughing too. It was then that he noticed his ear was still being molested, turning his head fast, and feeling pins in his hair he caught sight of his worst nightmare, Jakotsu, and very close to his being. Kicking his leg out to distance himself away from them all, he rolled across the wooden part of his floor only to have his chair bump into his bed. "WOT HU EL GWWN UN ER?" was all they could make out, before finally Kagome sobered up enough to talk. Her once mirthful eyes, becoming cold and hardened quickly, reminding him strangely of a Sesshomaru.

She smirked, and he flinched.

"Have a good time in creative writing class?" she asked sweetly, though her voice was laced with venom. Jakostu wisely stepped back, Sesshomaru not having been around her a lot chose to follow suit. Inuyasha eyes widen comically so as he looked at the devil named Kagome in front of him. He didn't have the ability to talk and it was hard to do so with so much peanut butter anyway, so he nodded dumbly. "Is that so?" she asked, yet the hanyou knew better, it was like a woman asking 'was she fat?' there was no answer that would please Kagome right now so he figured he'd scowl, match anger for anger. Kagome noted the change in him quickly, before she smirked dangerously at the hanyou male.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" she asked in a deadly whisper, Inuyasha only narrowed his eyes wondering why she would care he cheated in his class, and as if reading his mind her smile returned. "Yanno Inuyasha, I was always a better friend to you, then you were to me. I remembered your homework, so that you could turn it in on time in high school. I played buffer for you and your fangirls, even signed papers you didn't want your dad to see. Yet you never seemed to know about me." She said walking around him, stalking him like prey. "Did you know I too like to write?" she questioned watching as he shook his head 'no.' "Hn. Well its okay it's on a small site really, one by the name of Five Star Fiction. You wouldn't by chance know of that site would you?" she asked, watching in deranged glee as he started to sweat through the creamy thick white powdered makeup.

"Mmhmm, that's right Inuyasha." Kagome stated with what Inuyasha thought was an unprecedented amount of glee. "I know all about your little 'KittyEars' escapade. How sweet of you to use the nickname I gave you." Her grin was both frightening and incredibly false and Inuyasha hoped she had no more in store for him. "Too bad you didn't think I deserved the credit for MY writing to." She backed closer to the door. "And as for the rest of your punishment, I'll leave you here with Jak. He was telling me all about the wonderful ideas he had for your makeup and we wouldn't want to stifle his creative streak." Jak giggled behind him while playfully pulling his ears around like they were the rabbit ears on an old TV set and Inuyasha whimpered in protest.

Taking Sesshomaru's hand Kagome led them from the room and closed the door behind them. Now was the time for Sesshomaru's input on their torture as he put up a barrier similar to his own around the hanyou's room, ensuring his and Jak's privacy. Once the barrier was up, there was a moment of silence that fell between the pair. Kagome's eyes glazed over in bliss as she replayed Inuyasha's slow and hilarious torture in her mind, while Sesshomaru couldn't help but watch. He was amused to see her emotions falling over her face, and even more so when her bell like laughter sang out into the silence. He smirked just faintly as his eyes heated upon her, wanting to waste no time now that he knew just who his favorite author was. His brain was racing and he already had a few memorable moments to try out, from some of her fictions that he'd read the night before.

Making his move very fast Kagome found herself easily pushed against a wall in the upper halls of the Taisho home; suddenly the saying 'rock and a hard place' had new meaning for her as she felt a slight growing bulge on her hip. She swallowed nervously as Sesshomaru lowered his head to make it so his lips were level with her ear. He paused letting his heated breath pant softly against her long neck before he finally spoke, having only paused to feel her breathing picking up and thus her bust pressing into his own chest. "You know, before all of this happened." he murmured huskily. "I had found I was a fan of KittyEars." He listened while her breath hitched and he started to lay open mouth kisses up and down her neck and over her jaw line as he spoke more. "I would sit up at night when a new chapter came out and just read. I would imagine myself in the place of lead male role, and I couldn't help but notice that the female was always dominant. I thought it odd, and so very much like a woman to take over things when her place is beneath a male." he said baiting her.

Kagome was beyond annoyed, angry and turned on at this point, and true to her very nature she opened mouth and inserted foot. "Now you listen here mister! My stories have strong female leads and-" but she was cut off, her mouth had been open, and while he would listen to her normally, his now hard, stiff and raging cock had other ideas. He easily captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, her hands moving over his body before locking them in his hair, and holding him to her. She wasn't a virgin and so she wasn't caught off guard by the feeling of the hard male beneath her. She found her legs parted faster then she would ever allow though, and hoisted on his narrow hips, his girth grinding into her as his fangs played against her neck. Her mouth momentarily free, and considering this was something she'd wanted for a very long time she only had one thing to say, "Bedroom!" it was more or less a demand. Besides Inupapa was here some where and she knew all about his GRANDPUPPIES-moments.

Kagome wobbled as she was suddenly left on her feet just inside Sesshoumaru's room, him standing shoulder pressed to the door locking an obscene amount of deadbolts (he'd heard his father in the hall and even though Izayoi was with him he didn't want to take the chance of being interrupted). Before he could turn around Kagome's small form barreled into him and he allowed himself to be pressed against the back of the door while she pulled herself up to his height while grasping his shoulders. Clawed hands immediately went to hold her ass, he fondled her tight round tush and pulled her into him. The groaning growl he emitted at the slight relief the pressure of her against him offered made Kagome wet with desire. With a desperate whimper she tugged on his silver locks and bit down on the part of his collar bone exposed by his lose t-shirt, hard.

Sesshomaru's lust glazed eyes turned towards the ceiling as he moaned in bliss, the feel of her blunt teeth was achingly arousing. One thought repeated itself in his mind: _He had to get to the bed... NOW._

The excited dog went to place the miko on the bed knowing that his traitorous mind was already making his cock hard and fast. He knew normally he would want much foreplay, he would want to tease the female he was rutting until she was ready to break before he took her for hours. Now was a time when he was uncertain if he'd be able to do such a thing, he was very lucky though that he had Kagome because she had no plan to let him get away with such things. From the door to his bed he had made to get on top of her, and she used his falling downward to roll them so that she was on top. He would learn why all her males were beneath the female lead in her stories. She was always dominant, she always took what she wanted, and while she might let him have his way later, she would have him her way now.

Her core was wet dripping down and soaking her panties, thusly his pants clad crotch as well, she could feel his heavy girth pressing upwards, straining against his underwear and pants to be free and yet she did nothing to free him just yet. She did lean in though, beginning to lick, nip, nibble, and kiss all over his neck, after all if it felt like heaven on her, it must feel like heaven for him. She nibbled his ear and licked its fey like shell, the sound of the wet appendage doing a number on his mind. She grinned wickedly as she took in his closed eyes, and breathless form. Kagome was going to make him howl.

Though his mind was in a fog of arousal he still had no intention of being on the bottom, being submissive was not in his nature. Kagome felt his muscles tightening, bunching beneath her. It was incredibly arousing to have such a strong form cowed beneath her ready for her every whim, but he wasn't cooperating, and he had to learn he wasn't getting his way first. With a sharp nip to his pointed little ear he jumped and yelped before whimpering and leaning in to nuzzle her neck. Grinning with triumph above him, Kagome tugged at the hem of his shirt, coaxing it over his head before pressing her mouth down on his again. Tongue's mingled while long nails set in Sesshomaru's exposed sides leaving long red lines. He arched up into her body while moaning in pleasure of the sharp pain into their kiss.

This was a first for him, normally girls were very responsive to his early foreplay, he hadn't met one yet that hadn't been, but hardly ever had he had a female that was about to make him so very vocal as well as making him feel like there could never be another. His desire for her mind, body and soul only soared as his body flexed throwing her off for only a moment before she found herself beneath him. The nip to his ear had been sharp a reprimand , yes, but it had also turned him on. He honestly didn't want to know where she knew inu sexual tactics from but he was glad she did. Now he would put her in her place, she would submit to his greatness, and she would enjoy it, for he didn't plan to give her up any time soon.

Working her body now, he pushed up her skirt so that it bunched around her hips he didn't want to have her completely nude just yet. Running his large warm hands all over her soft supple and creamy outer thighs he couldn't wait to run his tongue all over her inner thighs and much more. He used his claws to lightly rake her skin, leaving just barely there red welts upon her normally smooth and flawless skin. She was moaning his name, calling him as if he were a kami in soft yet husky tones. He would have her scream his name to the heavens so that even his barriers wouldn't hold the sound in, he would have his way he was certain of this.

Not knowing what was talking taking so long, she was normally a fan of long drawn out foreplay, but years of wanting him, dreaming about him, placing him exactly where he was, but beneath her had made her unable to take this slow pleasure. She wanted him in her now, she could already feel how wet she was. Surprising him but not herself she squeezed her thighs hard against his body managing to throw him off her and rolled so that she was in fact above him once more. She loved it when he growled out his annoyance but quickly forced her hips down upon his own turning that growl into a low moan. She smirked, as she looked down at him proud at herself. She looked smug, and she knew it. Not wanting to delay this any more, she said not a word but pulled her top off. Her breasts were large, and thanks to her mother's thoughtfulness and forcing to wear a bra so early in love life, large C's were still very nice and perky.

Sesshomaru found himself nearly drooling at the sight of her bare chest save for a very provocative bra that looked more for decoration then it did look useful. The item screamed femininity, and he couldn't help but lean up and latch on to one of her hardened peaks through the material, watching through hooded lashes as she moaned throwing her head back. Once more her fingers clawed their way into his hair tugging him closer to her being as one of his hands to the unoccupied breast into his caress. Kagome was in heaven and she still had her panties on, she knew it could only get better from here. Her mind was a haze but still the hentai part of her had goals to accomplish and though most of her thought and motor skills were at the moment being put to the test by the large inu, she some how had managed to free him of his belt and got his pants both unbuttoned and unzipped.

The moment he felt her small hand in his pants, he bucked his hips and once again flipped them, it was becoming a game he felt. Being on top once more he ground himself into her forcing a moan from her luscious lips as he pulled his pants down. Left in just his boxers he suddenly felt she was wearing far too many clothes. He leaned up just a bit, and got her down to just her bra and panties, and couldn't help but to stop and look at her. Kagome was spread before him like an offering. He could scent she wasn't a virgin and for that he was pleased in a small way, he wouldn't be the one to cause her pain, but some where in the dark recesses of his mind he did growl at the thought of anyone else having her. He didn't know if he really wanted more then just a wild rut of a fuck buddy, or more, but he knew for the moment he didn't like the idea at all.

Kagome growled impressively for a human. She wanted him close to her, to be able to feel him, but with him standing at the edge of the bed ogling her that wasn't possible. And she wanted to do a lot more than ogle. Sesshomaru was distracted by the way her bra was disheveled, the lacy cups crumpled low underneath her breasts exposing her nipples (his work and he was rather proud of himself). Without the barrier of his body the chilled air in the room made her nipples crinkle and perk, the little peaks demanding he stare at them. He was so distracted he didn't notice until too late.

Kagome pounced, she grabbed the back of his hair and pulled to the side making him spin and toppled him backwards with her body wrapped around his torso. Their rolling had brought them to the edge of the bed, a fact the two lovers were oblivious of. Sesshomaru's arms flailed wildly and brushed against the edge of the bed as they toppled to the floor. With an 'Oof' they hit the carpeted ground. Before he had a chance to gather his wits Sesshoumaru heard a distance tearing noise, then cold air buffeted against his nether regions before it was replaced by smooth, warm flesh. Kagome had been so impatient to get him inside of her she'd torn the boxers right off of him. She watched surprise flash on his features before she grabbed hold of the thick flesh and squeezed hard, prickling the sensitive surface with her nails and grinning with delight when he squeezed her hips and gave a whimpering moan of pleasure.

***

Touga was in his study once more engrossed in fiction, his wife now asleep from his early love making, he was amazed at the level of debauchery that one small human female could some up with, honestly he had taken to keeping notes of things to try with Izayoi later that night. He was engrossed but not oblivious as he had been before. Somewhere in the house was a hard thump, he didn't know what it was but curiosity was one of his flaws he was okay with. Saving his place in the current story he was reading he went to make his rounds in the household. Wife in the bed sleeping, check, maids and cooks in the kitchen, check. Younger son in his bedroom with other male, check, he walked for a few steps before he paused mid step and went back to his youngest room, feeling one of Sesshomaru's weaker barriers he easily broke it down and opened the door.

The sight that greeted him was one that sadly he would never be able to forget, his youngest was tied down and dressed like a girl while another male about the same age licked his short and fuzzy ear. Touga's eye twitched, as he looked at it all, took it all in and decided he honestly didn't want to know. Not asking any questions he proceeded to attempt to block out that ungodly moment in chance of finding his other son. Whistling a bit he walked up to the door, the normal barriers in the way, he knew he wouldn't be getting in unless he destroyed part of the house. His nose did catch the unmistakable scent of Kagome, and arousal though. Inuyasha and the ear licking forgotten, a grin plastered itself on his face as he screamed at the top of his lungs knowing his eldest would probably barely hear him through the barriers, "YEEEEESSSSSSS GRRRRRAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDPUPPIES!!!!"

***

Sesshomaru sneezed not knowing the reason behind the random action, but had unknowingly thrust his hips up in the process. Kagome who had been unaware just how close her mouth was to his hips suddenly had the bulbous tip of a mushroom headed cock in her mouth. Reacting to his own reaction Kagome knew what she wanted to do now, she laughed evilly in her head knowing she didn't have a gag reflex and opened her mouth wide to accommodate him. Sesshomaru hadn't looked down when he felt wet hot heat on his member but he could not help himself as her tongue began to work his organ, her mouth seemed to be bottomless as he sank farther in, finally her tight lips were spread over his girth at the base of his cock, the head of his dick lodged down her throat she both swallowed and hummed and he nearly came right there.

Strong hands curled around Kagome's mass of ebony black hair, pulling her mouth down while thin hips thrust up pressing his member into her mouth. Her hands slid over his thighs, one drifting between his legs to grasp the smooth skin of his balls and give them a good squeeze. The other hand ghosted over his inner thigh before diverting to his ass, grabbing the taut flesh Kagome left thin little lines in the wake of her eager 'claws'. She smirked around Sesshomaru's length as he groaned and she continued sliding him in and out of her mouth in an achingly slow fashion.

The feeling of her hot mouth around his thick cock was amazing but if she didn't stop he was going to cum and he wanted to do a lot more things to her before that happened. Using his hand hold on her hair he pulled her from him, her mouth released with a wet, squelching 'pop'. While he still had relative control over her movements he pressed her belly down onto the carpet before crawling on all fours on top of her. Kagome's attempts to get up pressed her body flush with his, leaving them in the doggy-style position. She groaned at the feel of him pressed against her most intimate parts, only the thin fabric of the thong between them. It would be so easy to just.. and then they'd.. but no. She was going to be on top and that was the end of it.

After gathering her wits she reached back and grabbed his hair again, it was a good hand hold and because of the pain when she pulled it he bent to her will fairly easily. She pulled him off and over her shoulder making him 'oof' again as he hit the floor with slightly more force than she'd intended (not that it mattered, he was a youkai and he could take it). She leap on top of him, pressing her hands to his shoulders and putting her slight weight behind them in an attempt to hold him down while she nudged herself against the head of his cock, using it to push her panties out of the way and exposing him to her bare entrance.

The growl built in his throat at the idea of being dominated by any female, and yet just as he was about to let it out, she managed to force herself down upon his girth and took him to the hilt in a slow agonizing pace. He was certain it was more for her than to really torture him but he couldn't help when his growl turned into a whimper of pleasure and pain, because by the Kami's she was so fucking tight. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he gave in for the moment as she finally seated herself above him. His breathing hard and heavy, his dick wrapped in velvet heaven, he took a moment to ingrain this moment into his mind so that he could never forget it, ever. Pulling his eyes open, not remembering when he'd closed them, the youkai felt her shift and his world was lit in delight from that moment on.

Kagome had known he was large, known he was bigger then any of the ones she had had sex with before, there were not many, but none could claim what he could. And it hurt. Actually physically hurt to get him in there, but she was determined and once he fit in snuggly, more like tightly, she allowed herself a moment to sit and bask in her own pleasures. Being filled thusly had never felt so grand, she sat up straight her spine tingling at its base and some how between her shoulder blades, her core greedily milking him in an attempt to get comfortable, her breathing heavy and hard. The only thing she could think was a mantra of the word, "Fuck."

Neither knew who moved first but once they did Kagome was riding him as if he was a thoroughbred race horse. He had expected for her not to be such a great lover though he had hoped she would be, but as it turned out she seemed to now exactly what she was doing. She was in shape and it helped her as she pulled and pushed against them, letting gravity help her as their flesh slapped together so nicely, her breasts bounce teasing him, and he would sit up to take them in her mouth but she had pressed her tiny weight into his chest to stabilize herself as she rode him. He could honestly say he liked that she was taking her pleasure from him, no one was ever so bold, and it honestly turned him on more, slight scarlet bled into gold, and suddenly as she came for the first time, her muscles clamping tightly around him she found herself once more on her back.

In the bliss of after her orgasm she was unable to properly articulate any motor functions other than panting. Both her wrists were clamped into his larger hand and held high above her head leaving her open to him and her ankles were thrown over his shoulders allowing for the deepest penetration. Sesshomaru leaned forward until her knees were pressed to her ribcage and thrust hard and wild, determined to see her sex numbed body in the throes of passion at least one more time before he himself came.

Moaning and thrashing her head from side to side, nearly crazed with pleasure, Kagome couldn't deny how good it felt to be crumpled beneath him, the full force of each thrust making her body quiver. Bending her knees and hooking her ankles behind his neck she used the leverage to pull herself up, meeting his hips on each ramming thrust. When he leaned down to lock lips with her again she sucked the lower appendage into her mouth and nipped at it while whimpering as her body quivered and shook under his attentions.

It didn't take long in this position for her body to warm and heat to his touch, his thick member skewering her so forcefully, she felt herself getting ready to come one more. Sesshomaru broke the heated kiss and looked into her eyes as he gradually slowed down their pace, it felt far too good to let her come just yet, knowing that as soon as she did those tight muscles pulling on him would force his own hot messy release. His slower paced forced Kagome to come to from her passion filled haze, her now darker eyes locking with his own. No words were said as she breath in deeply and Sesshomaru became more forceful, as if reading her mind. She was a dominant female who had never been so very dominated before and it seemed she liked it.

The hot slap of his balls against her body was only an added bonus noise to the music of Kagome's moans and hisses as Sesshomaru constantly changed either depth, rhythm, stroke, pace, all of it was meant to bring her to the edge and pull back before he let her get there. She was going mad from the hot feeling of it, her body nearly aching and yet she still held on to him as if she was a wanton bitch in heat. She knew soon she would start to cry if she didn't come soon and so she resorted to the only thing she thought he could want, she begged. "Please." she whined out needy. She watched as he smirked and would have scowled at him if the slamming of his dick into her didn't feel so darn good.

"Please what?" he said as he slowed the pace down to a crawl, while playing with her nipple.

Kagome panted trying to form words but she couldn't, it was too hard, she settled for making a low whine in her throat, not knowing what it did to him. All traces of solar gold were gone, replaced by burning scarlet flames of desire. He pulled himself out so fast that there was hardly a noise save for the wet sound of lubricated skin against lubricated skin. She soon found herself on her hands and knees, her shoulder pressed down so that only her hind end was in the air, not really understanding it because she was just too lost in denied pleasure, she felt him plunge back into her as he caged her body beneath him. Sesshomaru's beast was with him now, and might probably take over, either way they were going to fuck her and fuck her right.

His warm hot mouth wrapped around the exposed, vulnerable flesh on the back of her neck, sharp fangs just barely touching the skin but even that small bit of connection sent a seething jolt of electricity to her nether regions. Sesshomaru's vicious growls against her skin combined with the jarring force he was pounding into her with and the sharp slap of his balls against her clit had her screaming his name until she was hoarse. Just how he liked it, and definitely loud enough to be heard despite his barrier. As the harsh wave of another orgasm took her and the sopping wet inner flesh of her cunt rippled and tightened around his throbbing rod he came. Throwing his head back he howled out loud, the light fixtures and doors shook at the decibels of his exclamation that he'd dominated his bitch and his hot seed spilled coating her inner walls in his essence.

Panting raspily he slowly pulled his overly sensitized penis from her once again pleasure numbed body. Watching the thin line of his cum dripping from her well fucked hole he only resisted the urge to lick it clean for a moment before he was on his knees, back arched, with his face buried in her wet, sweating pussy. Her jump and yelp at the warm touch of his tongue on her sensitized flesh only fueled his and his beasts pleasure in dominating her. Slowly to tease her his tongue played havoc on her being, slowly he built her tired body up once more and eased her into one last orgasm. He could tell she was tired, they would have to work on her endurance. Smirking evilly at the thought of more to come, he would wait it out until she was awake to decide her life. His dick still hard he stood bending over to pluck her tiny weight from his floor.

He needed a bigger bed, or to invest in a futon instead so if they had another match like this they would not fall so. He smirked as the tiny female burrowed into his embrace falling asleep before he could talk to her, it was ironic, he was indeed a cuddler. That being in mind he pulled her and himself into bed and listened to the rhythm of her heart beat as they both fell into deep sleep. His dreams danced around her, danced around her writing, her body, her mind, her soul, he wanted to know her not just rut her once and go about his business. He woke feeling much the same way, looked down at her face as she had her lips parted just barely making something like a 'kissy face' like a child, it was endearing. And hour passed and it was late into the night now when she finally woke.

There was a silence there that was awkward, and he did not like it, deciding he would be the brave one he spoke first, "I would like to get to know you." It was simple. It was the truth. He watched as she smiled beautifully, before she spoke as well.

"I'd like that. We've never been anything more than 'wench' and 'jerk' to one another. I think there's a lot more to us than we've ever really let on." she said with a blush as she smirked.

"Hn." there was a pause there, it was not an uncomfortable at all thought.

"So, getting to know one another, does that mean neither of us are getting to know anyone else too?" she asked wanting to make sure that if she was going to be monogamist, that he would be too. At first Sesshomaru was hurt, then that quickly changed to pissed thinking that she wanted to date him and others, but then his logical side kicked in. Remembering the characters from her story, and how many times they had been hurt by ones they had loved, he figured she was just doing the same thing, making sure she wasn't going to end up as 'the other woman.' He smiled at her.

"I usually don't want to know anyone. But I need to get to know you, I want to, for you and only you." he stated, watching as she gave him a smile before she nodded and threw her naked self at him. He chuckled darkly feeling his member stir once more. Whispering in her ear he spoke again. "This time when I take you onna you will start out under this Sesshomaru, he will show you the pleasure of giving in to him, and make you aware that your body, mind and soul are his." he watched as the fire grew in her eyes, that defiant spark that he knew would end up making him fuck her silly, he added. "And when the time is right, if everything goes well, he will be yours and only yours just as you will be his and only his, you will bear his mark, his name, and his pups." Kagome shuddered understanding, he didn't share, that was good, neither did she, but she would say it out right rather then making him read between the lines.

"I understand." she said huskily feeling his girth press against her hips as he moved them about, "And i don't share well either. Remember I fight for what's mine, and I can be evil too." she said with a grin, as his brow rose into his hair line.

***

Inupapa woke that morning, checker pattern imprinted on his face and he wasn't sure the number pad on his keyboard would work anymore since he'd drooled on it. Just as he heard a gleeful feminine giggle he remembered his elder son finally making head way on his grandpuppies plan. With thought of the elder his mind eventually switched to the younger. He grimaced and started on his way upstairs to check on him. Maybe he'd be lucky and he was hallucinating the night before? Not likely...

He opened the door to the room to find the strange male still awake, arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck and Jak was mumbling and cooing nonsense in baby talk to 'his dear 'Yasha'. Touga could only think of one thing. Gesturing lazily with his pointer finger between the two of them he asked awkwardly, "Is this an on going... a permanent thing?" _If it was then Sesshomaru would just have to make double the grandpuppies. Oh well, _Touga grinned.

Jak grinned and hugged Inuyasha so tight he was mostly likely turning a little blue under his makeup and shouted, "Oh Inu honey! We'll be together forever!" With the last word Inupapa left the room leaving Inuyasha to his fate. A muffled but loud "bwwhahaaa ah haaa haa haa." came from Inuyasha as he sobbed in despair. He'd never steal to get his homework done ever again.

The End Almost....

***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogue:**

It had been almost two years since the 'Plagiarism incident' with Inuyasha and things were changing in the world, and under the roof of the Taisho manor. The elder son was moving out, done with college, moving towards his future, Kagome would be at his side, she just didn't know it yet. Sesshomaru had asked their friend and her best friend Sango out one day to 'hang out.' This consisted on him telling her that they were going ring shopping and that she would be helping to pick out Kagome's engagement ring, yes demons mated and he would do that but she was human, so there would be a wedding as well. He was certain between Kagome, Sango, his stepmother, and her mother, well planning would be taken care of. Sango had been a great help having nothing to do that day as Miroku was over at his sire's house for the afternoon.

Kagome had started something she had never intended to with Touga, he was not an online fiction addict, her work was the start but he had quickly gone on to others, as well as starting writing himself. It was no where near as wonderful as Kagome's but Sesshomaru had to admit having been forced to be an editor for him, the old dog could write a lemon. Currently Miroku was doing a favor for Izayoi, putting on a parental block for her mate and husband to limit hours spent online, she knew it wouldn't fix anything but if she didn't get him off the net soon she was going to kill him. Sesshomaru smirked thinking about the tiny woman his father had mated and married so long ago, she was probably one of the few females he actually liked, and it was mostly because she could put his father in his place.

He hadn't told Kagome yet, as she would figure it out, and soon he wouldn't be able to hide the scent anyway but his sire was finally getting his GRANDPUPPIES. He almost shuddered at the thought but it was too late now. He smiled happily though, all in all everything had turned out for the best, though Inuyasha was still a bit jittery around Jakotsu, bright color, Altoids, ...and monkey glue. But that was seemingly unavoidable, and very funny to sometimes blackmail him with, he would never admit to teasing his brother, but some times it was just too much fun. Seeing his soon to be mate, soon to be mother of his pup coming into view he couldn't help but smile, he'd gotten to know her and now he never wanted to let her go. Everything had worked out well considering how it had all started out, and all was right in his world.

**The end.**

**AN: r0o wants to thank montikins for her funnieness, all the folks that read and liked this. And she wants to say that Plagerism is not kind, it is not flattery, and often times i'm sure of the author could find you there would be a good chance they'd go to jail for some kinda crime, like assult and battery. DONT STEAL! be creative and actually write your own work! I have plotbunnies! i will glue them to you! fur and all!!! ha! - r0o**

**AN2: MontiK and r0o wrote this together! just wanted to make sure that was well known. two crazy heads make a better then one crazy head! =D  
**


End file.
